


Stuck

by jujus_writing_corner



Series: Whumptober 2019 [16]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Bullying, Gen, Minor Violence, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus_writing_corner/pseuds/jujus_writing_corner
Summary: Hurting Bing is just too easy. How is Google Chrome supposed to resist?Whumptober Day 16: Pinned Down





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Googles but uh. Sometimes they are not very nice. Chrome especially is what we in the business call "a big meaniehead."
> 
> Enjoy!

Googleplier is not the only one who bullies Bingiplier. He is merely the most common offender. But it’s not rare that his younger brothers decide to get in on the action as well.

Mostly it’s Chrome. Plus dislikes Bing as much as his brothers do, but he’s more interested in experimenting and building and tinkering than picking fights. Oliver, by contrast, is the lone Google that doesn't dislike Bing at all and even considers him a friend. Chrome, though, is full of violence and anger and is easily bored to boot. And Bing, for all his chilled-out persona would suggest, is very easy to rile up when Chrome wants an excuse to fight.

Today, all Chrome has to do to get Bing to start throwing punches is to say something rude about Mini Bing. All at once, Bing’s eyes are glowing orange and he’s landed a punch against Chrome’s jaw, jerking his head sideways.

“Don’t talk about my brother, you piece of shit,” Bing snarls. Chrome only laughs, the heat of violence building in his hardware as he spits out a glob of oil.

“What’s the problem?” he asks, grinning wryly, “It’s not like he’s around to hear it.”

That’s what _really_ starts the fight. Bing swings at Chrome again, but Chrome is ready this time. He dodges Bing’s fist easily – Bing aims for the face almost every time – and tackles him down. They scuffle, Bing trying to get back up and Chrome trying to hold him down. Chrome grabs Bing’s glasses, crunches them in his fist, and Bing yells with frustration.

“Why the hell do you and your stupid fucking brother _always_ do that???” Bing cries, “These things are fucking expensive, and Dark _knows_ you and Google are the ones who break them!” Bing pauses, then grins cruelly. “Actually, you know what, keep breaking them. Then maybe one day Dark’ll finally kick your sorry asses out!”

“Fat chance,” Chrome snarls, forcing Bing onto his stomach, “It’s more likely he’d kick _you_ out first. You’re just a useless default.”

“I bet it’s fun having Dark use you for shit all the time,” Bing quips, huffing as his face is pressed into the floor. “Bet you just love it when he orders you around. Guess who he pretty much leaves alone? Oh, right, me.”

“He probably expects you to drop dead and fade away any day now, just like your forgettable brother.”

Bing’s expression – what little Chrome can see of it, with Bing’s face still shoved into the ground – immediately tightens from smugness to rage.

“He probably likes bossing you around because all he has to do is say two little words and you’ll bend to his every whi–”

Bing doesn’t get to finish, Chrome lifts Bing’s head by his hair and slams his face against the floor to quiet him. Bing grunts in pain, then spits oil out next to his mouth. Chrome grins. The rest of Bing’s body is still struggling, trying to get Chrome off, but Chrome knows how to stop it. He moves the hand from Bing’s hair to his neck, squeezing hard until Bing gags. Like clockwork, Chrome hears his side vents open up, feels the metal plating move where his legs are pinning Bing’s body between them.

“Maybe if you weren’t such an inferior piece of technology,” Chrome says, reaching his other hand down, “You wouldn’t have so many vulnerabilities.”

He pulls Bing’s shirt up until part of the vent is exposed, and then shoves his fingers into the grating. Bing makes a choking gasp as Chrome’s fingers crack and warp the metal. His effortful struggling turns into mindless writhing. He tries to pull Chrome’s hand away, but he starts to overheat as Chrome slowly ruins one side vent. Both are needed to give Bing cooling when he can’t take in air by breathing, and with one being destroyed by Chrome, Bing is getting warmer and warmer. Chrome can feel the heat rising in Bing’s neck, feel it coming from Bing’s back and sides through his jeans. Bing’s mouth gapes as his body uselessly tries to take in air. Useless. Such a perfect word for Bing, Chrome thinks.

Chrome, as much as he might like to, does not plan to kill Bing. He knows what kind of punishment he’d get if he did, and Bing isn’t worth it. So he waits for the right moment, waits until the heat of Bing’s flagging systems starts to burn his hand, waits until he goes still, waits until his eyelids start to flutter.

At the very last moment, just before the point of no return, Chrome releases Bing’s neck and gets up, stepping away from him. Bing lays on the floor sucking in air and coughing, moving his arm to hold his injured side. There isn’t much oil leaking, but Chrome knows that there’s oil he can’t see dripping back into Bing’s hardware through the damaged vent. The tinge of wetness to Bing’s coughing is a testament to that.

“What’s the matter, default?” Chrome asks, grinning like a shark. He kicks Bing in the side, right where his fingers dug through Bing’s vent. Bing cries out and then moans in pain. “Get up and prove you’re not a pathetic excuse for an android.”

“F-Fuck you,” Bing wheezes.

“Whatever,” Chrome laughs, “I still won. See ya, default.”

He walks away, but Bing doesn’t get up for some minutes after. He lies on the ground, stewing and exhausted, pinned there no longer by Chrome’s force, but by his own aching anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Bingy. This is not the last time he'll show up this month ;w;


End file.
